1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for automatically detecting and switching video signals on a monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Monitors are used to display videos having video resolutions from computers. The monitors include conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors and liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors. Volumes, weights and sizes of the LCDs are relatively smaller and lighter than the CRT monitors are. Furthermore, the present monitors have better aspect ratio and provide more resolution selections and a resolution auto-adjusting function. The present monitor has a 16:10 aspect ratio that is better than the aspect ratio of the conventional monitor, which is 5:4. The resolution auto-adjusting function finds one of the resolutions in the resolution selections, such as 1024×768, 1280×768, 1360×768 and etc, wherein the found resolution matches the video resolution of the video from the computer. However, the resolution auto-adjusting function often misapplies resolutions. For example, the 1280×768 resolution is often misapplied to be the 1024×768 resolution. Therefore, the video will not fittingly show on the monitor.
In addition, the present monitors have not only VGA (or D-subminiature) input connectors but further have digital input connectors, such as digital visual interface in digital mode (DVI-D), high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI), and analog input connectors, such as composite video blanking and sync (CVBS), Y/C, YpbPr and etc., to allow the monitors to be compatible with videos played by other media players. Each monitor further has an on screen display (OSD) menu function. The OSD menu allows a user to apply and change multiple settings of the present monitor, and one of the settings is to select showing digital videos or analog videos on the present monitor. When apply the setting of choosing showing digital videos or analog videos, the user has to operate the OSD menu to call up the OSD menu first. After calling the OSD menu, the user selects one of the multiple sub-menus in the OSD menu that presents options for choosing digital videos and analog videos so the user can make choice to either watch digital videos or analog videos. However, choosing to show digital videos or analog videos on the present monitors is inconvenient because the user has many procedures to perform before selecting digital videos or analog videos.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a method for automatically detecting and switching video signals on a monitor to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.